


The Ten Dates (Mystrade Fic)

by Angi3Sn4p3Bl4ck



Series: Life In England [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angi3Sn4p3Bl4ck/pseuds/Angi3Sn4p3Bl4ck
Summary: So this is my first fic, that I actually got the courage to publish,Sherlock, John and a new character lock Mycroft and Greg in a room and refuse to let them go until they agree to go on a few dates with each other and well things happen from then on





	1. The Beginning

Author's note PLEASE READ

Hey, so this is my first Mystrade fic, it is the first time I actually gathered the courage to write and post a fic, I've written before but had always given up because I feel I'm not good enough, so I've deleted everything I have ever written before, but now its time for me to write again, since my skill has improved and now I am much much better...I think I'm still pretty bad though...

I do hope you like it and here is a little thing you need to know, when I write in bold, it means they're deducting, so I can make small interruptions with that like in the BBC show.

Just so that ya'll don't get confused, this is not only a Mystrade fic but the start of a new OC series I will be doing, I hope you like it! after that if you have any requests please do ask! I'll be happy to do one shots and other stories

please forgive any mistakes, I am Mexican so English (more British) is not my first language but I will try my best since I've learned from little age.

And sorry if sometimes I do not update, I am a very busy person thanks to my weird life

hahaha

But enough about me! Let us dive in, shall we?

———————————————

The Beginning

Mycroft POV

"what do you want?" even I found my voice sounded annoyed at the moment. silence. "Sherlock!" I could hear talking in the other room

"Come over" his voice sounded strangely hoarse

"why should I?"

"Just do it you fatty"

I sighed, there was nothing to do with his attitude toward me "Fine. I'll be right there" as I walked out to the car there was something that caught my eye, Anthea wasn't wearing her usual clothes, this time she wore a...was that a dress? for a second I even wondered if I was looking at the right person.

"Good evening Mr. Holmes" Lipstick?

I looked her up and down wondering what was actually different about her, she had always been difficult to deduct, that's why I had chosen her as my PA, after observing for a while I finally noticed what I was looking for Romance what a fool, she may have been my PA for a long time and I knew she considered herself someone close to me but she was merely an employee who needed to learn her place in my life

"Is there a meeting or ball I just happened to forget about?"

"N-No sir" embarrassment

"Then...?"

" I was wondering..." nervous? oh. she was asking me out

"No." the word left my mouth as a sharp knife and I could see the immediate effect on her face, she turned pale sadness and her fists clenched anger, jealousy and she looked at the floor rejection

"You have been a very loyal personal assistant, but allow me to make clear that you are no more than that. and never will be. good night"

As I walked to the car I could hear the sound of her heels clicking down the driveway to her own vehicle, almost as fast as if she was running escape I could feel her looking at me but did not turn my back at any moment.

I thought I told you to come NOW -SH

I am on my way. the driver isn't here, what do you want? call me, like a functioning human being -M

do not tell me what to do brother mine, just hurry your fat arse up -SH

there really was nothing left to do with him

"Did you go?"

"Calm down and let me tell the story"

After a long painful drive, I was finally knocking on the door of 221B Baker Street

Sherlock POV

The knock on the door knocked me out of my thoughts in the blink of an eye, he was finally here, after I told him to come by like two hours ago.

"its been twenty minutes only" John's voice made me almost jump

"Excuse me?"

"you mumbled you asked him to come two hours ago but it has only been twenty minutes"

How was I supposed to respond to that?

"I'll get it!" her voice resounded all around the flat

"could you not yell like a dying goat?"

"Shut up, let me be" She walked down the stairs and as she rambled in Spanish I sent the other texts

Lestrade

Help

Baker St.

NOW

"I can literally feel Mycroft cringing right now" Johns laughter made me blush, as it always did...Sometimes I wonder If I should tell him how I feel...

"Are you listening to me?"

"I am John, I can 'feel' it too, but let's do nothing about it"

"Why not?"

"because annoying my brother is one of my favourite activities John! and what better way than to send a Latino to greet him with warm hugs and kisses on the cheek"

John thought I could not see him but I knew he rolled his eyes, god...he looked so hot when he did that. I was drifting off in my own mind when Mycroft waltzed in followed by Marín, who smiled while fatty straightened his clothes.

"So? what was so important that you needed me to come here right away?" We started hearing sirens in the distance

"Sherlock...what did you do?"

suddenly Lestrade burst through the door

"I came as soon as I could!"

"Ah Lestrade, you are finally here"

"what's the problem?"

"there is no problem"

Mycroft clenched the umbrella

"Then why are we here?" I had never heard him so annoyed

"Oh! is this when you made them..."

"Hey! spoilers much?"

I smirked and...It must've been my Imagination but it seemed that John...Blushed? I decided to ignore this for the moment and go to do what was really important "Now"

In less than fifteen seconds we were all outside the flat, only leaving Lestrade and the fat person that was supposed to be my brother inside.

"I told you it would work!" Angie smiled with that strange grin she had

"You do know you creep us all out with your warm attitude"

"I'm latina. Deal with it."

"You know whats creepier? I can't even notice your accent"

"Will you shut up?! I'm trying to listen!"

Lestrade POV

In a few seconds we where left alone inside the flat, I called my men off quickly and looked at the gorgeous man that was the elder Holmes brother. I knew he could deduct people better than Sherlock can so when I was around him I tried my best to keep a straight face, for if he knew that I...liked him... it would be disastrous

"Sherlock!" He was mad

"Let us out of here you..." he glanced at me and realized what he was about to do, I had never heard the so well composed Mycroft Holmes curse. And I new I'd probably never have the chance for he cleared his throat and said in a less threatening tone "William, I am warning you. let.us.out"

I could hear cursing and laughing from the other side of the door before a more feminine voice spoke, I knew who it was, she worked as my PA in Scotland Yard, this time she was doing her accent just to mock us

"Sherlock says that you gotta stay there until you exchange phone numbers and agree to go on a date and yes it was my idea because it's so damn obvious you like each other and you won't build up the courage to say it...Alexander"

I turned to Mycroft, I could feel my face turning red by the second

"Alexander?" To my surprise, his face was completely red too

"That is my first name, every Holmes has three names, Alexander Mycroft Chad Holmes, William Sherlock Scott Holmes and Jessica Eurus Stephanie Holmes"

I could help but chuckle and I was flabbergasted to see that when I laughed his cheeks flushed even redder

"those are some long names"

"I guess you could say that...anyways, let us get this over with detective inspector. Here is my phone number" he took the phone off my my hands and inserted his number in there "I will be picking you up tomorrow at eight o'clock in the evening. sharp."

As he gave me my phone back our hands touched, sending an electric shock down my spine "B-but you don't even know where I live"

I managed to get this few words out of my mouth before he jiggled with the handle and sighed

"I have a small position in the British...woah!" he fell to the ground as Angie opened the door squealing

"Sabia que funcionaría! Oh! Perdón." She usually spoke Spanish when her emotions were far too strong for her to control. "Y no es una pequeña posición en el gobierno. Él es el Gobierno Británico" (I knew it would work! Oh! sorry. and it is not a small position in the government. he is the British government)

She noticed our faces of total confusion, except for the Holmes', who -of course- know how to speak Spanish

"what?"

"NEVER MIND" she threw her hands up in the air, as I laughed, knowing she hated translating what she said, However, she did leave Mycroft on the floor so I helped him up. A strange feeling going through me when our hands made contact.

"As I was saying, yes I do know where you live Inspector. I will be picking you up tomorrow" he looked around "good night everyone"

"Night!"

I watched him leave "Well...I...Um..." I couldn't say anything else so I walked out and ran off to my own house wondering what the hell I was supposed to wear the next day.

As my feet walked me down the street, I could hear cheering in 221B

————————

So here it goes, and yes I am one of the OC characters hahaha, sorry...I just have always wanted to be a part of the stories I read and watch because, I well...don't have much of a life Anyways, I hope you like it! Its bit of a UA (Universe Alteration) for the OC's and a few character traits are changed, nothing THAT important though, I hope you like it and if you don't please let me know how I can get better! -I know I suck at this- Thank you!!

Oh and If you'd like me to make an OC based on you, I'm always open to suggestions, I know some of you may like to be part of this universe as much as I do


	2. Date 1

Date 1

Gregory/Graham/Geoff/George/Gori/Gandalf/etcPOV

It was empty, nothing to wear.Nothing. Just my typical clothes, I couldn’t wear any of those…It had to be something…fancy. I just knew that since Mycroft would take me to a posh restaurant, because that is the way he was, a Holmes and a government official. 

I have never let out a loudest frustration scream in my life, I could not find anything and I was certain I would never be able to.

30 minutes Detective Inspector, I hope you are ready -MH 

Shit! He was even closer to picking me up than I had previously thought. I have never sprinted so fast in my life as I did that day when I ran to find a clean shirt and trousers, after cleaning myself up as much as I could I heard a ring, it was the doorbell. 

“Ah, Mr Holmes…Please, come in.” 

He rolled his eyes, making him look hotter than he always did and sending a rush of blood to my face. 

“If we are going on a…” he cleared his throat, clearly struggling to say the words as he took a small step into my apartment “…date, we’d rather go on a first-name-basis. Please, call me Mycroft” 

“R-Right…um…we should um…get going…right?”

“After you” he gestured toward the door, urging me to go before him with a small movement of his hand 

As I walked into the street, I saw his car, and a part of me couldn’t believe I was going to go with him in there…Just the two of us, would it be awkward? or could…things…happen? Suddenly something snapped out of my thoughts

“Ahem!” Crap, that was the third time he cleared his throat while holding the door open for me “Daydreaming Detective Inspector?”

“Not at all…I was just, thinking” I got into the car and smiled softly at him “Thank you” He turned away from me and coughed a bit, And maybe it was my imagination but I still think I saw him blush as he closed the door for me.

I didn’t even have time to think before he was in the car with me, and with a small gesture of his hand the driver took off. 

“So, where are we going?”

“It’s a Surprise” 

Most of the car ride was awkwardly silent, no matter how hard I tried he always seemed to be dismissing my intent for conversation

“No, I wasn’t!”

“You were, trust me”

“Not intentionally”

“But you did, now let me continue, will you?”

“We’re here” 

Outside the window was a beautiful rustic restaurant, in other circumstances I would say that it took my breath away but In that precise moment the one taking my breath was the man that was once again opening the door for me.   
I couldn't help but blush as our hands touched when he helped me out of the car, and I wasn’t sure if it was my imagination but I was pretty sure he had the same reaction to my touch. 

We ate in the outdoors part of the restaurant (I don’t know what it’s called in english, sorry), since it was a beautiful night, as soon as we got to our table we where served 

“I took the freedom of ordering for us before so that we wouldn’t have to wait, I hope that is not a problem” 

“Oh no, It’s fine” I looked around the table “This looks delicious” 

Mycroft sighed “Gregory, you can stop trying to make small talk with me…I do not particularly excel at it”

I could feel the blood rushing to my face quickly “I’m sorry, I was just trying too…”“I know, It’s alright, I am the one that’s not good at talking” I couldn’t help but snort at his comment, making him raise an eyebrow 

“What causes you amusement?”

“You saying you’re not good at ‘Small talk’…It reminded me for a second that you in fact are Sherlock’s brother”

Mycroft POV 

When he said that my comment reminded him of me being Sherlock’s Brother, it took me by surprise, Is that all he saw me as? Sherlock’s Brother? For a moment I had thought that maybe he saw as more that all that, that he saw me was my own person, but it was clear he did not. 

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?”

“…it is how I felt”

“you know what? I’m just going to make like I didn’t even hear that”

A part of me didn’t want to dignify that thought with an answer to Gregory, but seeing his face made me feel like i had to get him to like me. 

“Actually…” I couldn’t think of anything with that big white grin so close to my reddening face “I am a lot smarter than Sherlock is, by far.” 

His smile grew even more “I know, I had a feeling about that just seeing you” 

“Really?” Great. now I had no more arguments to back myself up with, If he could hear my thoughts at the moment he would’ve thought that I was stupid, the great Mycroft Holmes only having his superior intelligence as a back up argument against his little brother, what was I to do then? 

“I bet you can deduct faster than he can” 

“I can” I had been refraining myself from deducting him all night long, It was more interesting getting to know him this way 

“Do me” [no pun intended (okay, i do like the pun but I didn’t mean to do it…please don’t go ) ]

“I don’t think you will find that pleasant”

“come on, please”

I really didn’t want to do it, but if it pleased him… “Alright”

He tried making his face unreadable, much like mine…he failed though, I could still read him like an open book 

“Liar”

“Gregory, I f you do not stop interrupting me, I will murder you”

“You love me to much to do that”

“Do not underestimate me”

Estranged wife - Considering divorce   
Copes with constant stress - Coworkers (Mostly Sherlock)  
Stayed up all night working  
Nervous about the date   
One child- Female   
Has a Smoking habit which developed After Sherlock’s “Death”  
orphaned at a young age   
never found a suitable parent figure 

For some strange reason I found reading him oddly appealing. He was so normal, yet so different, suddenly…something caught my eye

Attracted to me 

I could feel my face heating up by the second

“Something wrong?”

“I…” for the first time in my life I couldn’t find the right words 

“Mycroft? are you alright?”

I was finally able to snap out of it 

“What? Oh yes, I am…fine” (no pun intended…why do I do this? I’m so sorry)

“So…?”

I cleared my throat trying to get certain thoughts out of my head

“You were born in a somewhat wealthy family, however your parents perished in a car crash when you where 5 years of age, this ended in you being sent to a orphanage and being stranded there until age eighteen, and finally where able to make a living on your own, however, you never found anyone to fulfil the role of parent successfully in your life, which is why you try to fill that role with my little brother, even though we have a father. You studied criminology and scaled your way up until you where named Detective Inspector, job position that you hold until today. You have a female child that visits you every fortnight, however most of the time she spends is with your estranged wife, with whom you are considering divorce to cut all ties to her and her cheating history, these thoughts add to your already high stress levels, as seen that you stayed up all night working and have had less than 6 hours of sleep in the last few days, this is provoked because you do not trust your coworkers, especially Sherlock and even though your PA which we both know, helps you out with most work, she still quite does not understand english protocols, which is why you take over most of her work. Right now you are nervous about the way this “date” may go and actually smoked to calm yourself down before I picked you up, a habit you had given u until my little brother decided it was a good idea to fake his death and right now you are experiencing…” I cleared my throat trying to get the words out 

“experiencing what?” he had realised how much of a bad idea it was to make me do this 

“Sexual attraction…to…me” a part of me was curious to see his reaction but mostly I just wanted to look away from him 

 

*Insert random name with G* POV

Fuck.Fuck.Fuck 

I made the worst decision ever

Mycroft Holmes had just told me my own feelings for him

Shit. 

And now he was looking away. Great. FUCKING PERFECT. 

“Greg! watch your language, there are kids in here!” 

“What? that’s what I was thinking!”

“If I may…there are not kids in here”

“Sherlock’s here, same thing”

I looked away as well, trying to find the right words for a situation like that and I don’t know what got me to say the most stupid thing I have ever said in my entire lifetime 

“It’s more than that you know?” my face was burning 

He finally turned to me “What do you mean…oh”

“Yes” I knew he had already read it off my face “It is sentiment, Mycroft” His face turned even more red making me unsure of what i should do next, so i just let my instincts guide me, making me extend my hand and touch his…for a moment I felt the same jolt of energy I had felt in 221B and he seemed not to mind until…His cellphone ringed, making him take his hand away from mine, and even though we had toughed for a small amount of time I could still feel that beautiful sensation on my hand. 

“Do you mind If I…”

“No, no, go ahead”

The moment he answered the phone I could hear muffed screaming…in Spanish

“Calmate” (Calm down)

“¡No me digas que me calme!” (Don’t tell me to calm down!) I knew that voice, I had been hearing it every day in my office everyday of ever week for three years 

Mycroft rolled his eyes at the response, and I supposed it was something with her normal sass, after a while, they finally stopped with the Spanish and went back to the only language I understand.

“Yes, he’s here…No, I will not…Do not threaten me, woman. …Fine” 

And all of a sudden the phone was handed to me 

“Hello you”

“Greg” she was agitated 

“You…alright?”

“Not really…Listen, please please please don’t kill me”

“What happened?”

Silence

“You can tell me, I won’t kill you”

“…Greg please…” she sounded like she was about to cry “Please don’t fire me, I swear i don’t know how they got in…Please, I need this Job to get my citizenship…otherwise I’ll have to go back to Mexico and…my family and…”

I looked at Mycroft, not sure of what to do at the moment 

“Woah, woah, I’m not firing you, I promise. Who got in?”

“Sherlock and John”

Great. I put the phone down for a second and looked at the elder Holmes 

“Your brother broke into my office”

“Oh good lord” he looked really troubled and disappointed, however still unbelievably sexy when he burrowed his eyebrows. I picked up the phone once again

“You still there”

“Where else would I be?”

“Don’t Sass me young lady, those two broke in right under your nose”

“I know…I know…I’m sorry, I really don’t know how they got in”

“They took something?”

“I’m checking just that actually”

“And…?”

“Puta Madre” (no translation, but close to “shit”) 

“what?”

“They took literally all the files on our last case, the twelve murders”

“Fuck”

“Fuck indeed”

“I’ll call you later”

“Okay, I’m already on my way to 221B”

“See you there.”

“…Greg?”

“What?”

“You’re not firing me…right?”

“Don’t worry, this is not the first time he steals from me…so no, you’re still my PA”

“Great” I heard a sigh of relief “Thank you”

“Don’t…” 

Mycroft chuckled “She hung up on you, did se not?”

“Yes, I’m sorry, I have to go raid the flat and avoid Sherlock getting involved in that case” I put my phone away and looked at him, only to see that he was already standing up.

“I’ll drive you, after all it is my brother who is causing trouble” The way he ran his fingers through his hair sent blood rushing down to my groin, but I was able to control myself so he wouldn’t be able to see it. 

We walked to the car and once again the door was opened for me, by him. I got in and as soon as he followed me, we took off, only this time, to my surprise, we talked all the way to 221B and as soon as we got there i ran off the car, and then realised he was still there “Sorry!!”

I didn’t hear a response. 

John POV

“Sherlock”

“One second John…Oh this is brilliant!!”

He was reading the files that we had just stolen, as i looked out the window, keeping an eye for either Greg or Angélica. And I had just seen her exit a cab and Mycroft’s car pulled over, revealing Lestrade. 

“Sherlock…”

“Give me a minute, just keep on the lookout for them”

“Sherlock!!”

“What?!”

“They’re here, both of them” 

Sherlock finally turned to me, his curls bouncing as he did so, and to me it seemed like slow motion every time he looked at me with those beautiful Green-blueish eyes. 

“Why didn’t you mention that earlier? Now there’s barely anytime to…Hello Lestrade, Marín”

In the small time that he had occupied in talking instead of hiding the papers, which he had behind his back at the moment, both had already barged into our flat, obviously there to take back what had been taken by us. 

“Hi Sherlock” She sounded angrier than ever and her eyes looked different than normal, more murderous. “I think you know why we’re here and if you where to give them back, we could leave faster, thank you very much”

Sherlock used one of his sexiest smirks, knowing the effect it normally had on most people, except this time it didn’t work, her face remained the same, unlike mine, which was red. Finally, after seeing his persuasion didn’t work he started talking. 

“ I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about, but i do know that whatever you lost must be incredibly Important since you where deeply preoccupied and even crying, thinking lestrade was going to make you go back to your country…and speaking of Lestrade, i suggest you go back to the car where i presume my brother is waiting for you, since you where very much enjoying his company, although it escapes me why…” 

I knew that move, the classic Sherlock tactic of deducting people to throw them off their edge and get away with whatever he wants to do. But once again his usual tactic did not work, it was staring to, because both took a few steps back and looked even angrier than before when a voice we weren’t expecting to hear sounded in the room 

“Oh please Sherlock, it is so obvious that you are hiding those papers behind your back, and if you where so kind as to give them to Miss Marín here, we can all go back to what we where doing”

I couldn’t contain myself, the opportunity was far too good for me to waste it. 

“Mycroft if you want to snog Greg there’s no need to raid our flat first” 

Sherlock snorted at my comment and to my surprise Angie laughed out loud for a second, then went back to being serious but I could see that she was trying not to laugh again, and as i knew it would happen, both Mycroft and Greg were red and taken aback by my statement. 

“John, please…just give us the folder”

I looked at sherlock “Just give it to them” 

“But Jawn, i’ve been so bored lately, and you agreed to…”

“Told you he was a child”

“Will you leave me alone?”

“Nope”

I sighed, I had helped sherlock this far but, we could’ve costed a fried her job, and another one his credibility “Please Sherlock, for me”

He handed Angie the papers and she looked relieved the instant she had them in her hands 

“Thank you…did you…open it?”

“I did”

“Then you know why we don’t want you involved, that’s exactly what he wants and for now, we need you out of danger” 

Sherlock nodded as she left the room saying goodbye to us with a nod of her head, instead of giving us a “kiss” on the cheek, well, just getting close and making a kissing sound on the air (yes, we do that here) 

“Thank you” said Lestrade running a hand through his hair, and I think I saw Mycroft blush a tiny bit. 

“Now, if you will excuse us, I have to take Gregory to his house” he said after composing himself 

“Fine, go snog yourselves out” said Sherlock smiling

I could see that they were not going to dignify that with an answer as they walked off the flat

Mycrosoft POV ( I am so sorry, you can hate me now)

We where finally in Gregory’s house

“Do you want me to walk you to the entrance?”

“After all that, yeah, that would be nice”

I walked him to his house and watched him turn the key and open the door, taking in every small feature of his, that is until he turned to me. 

“Taking out all that unpleasantness…I had a really nice time, I hope we can go out again…soon”

“It was nice to be in your company Gregory, I…”

“No, I’ll call you. Promise” there was something in his eyes, like a desire but for the first time i wasn't sure of what it was until i felt his lips on my cheek, but when I got myself back together from that divine touch, the door was closed. 

————————————————————

Hey guys! Sorry I haven’t published…I have had so much work, i got a new job and I’m kind of worked up with it, but i hope this long thing makes up for it.   
Again, please give me any feedback if you think I need some and if you want an OC let me know.   
Thank you so much for reading this!! I’ve decided a name for the series!, “Life in London” and this is going to be the first book! anyway…I may not publish as soon as i thought i would because with my job and school and the tremendous amount of things I have to do in my household…uff

Have an awesome time  
I Love you all


	3. Date 2

Hey again! I hope I didn’t take to long to post this thing, I’ve been really busy with my job, buying school supplies and the fact that the nerves and tendons in my foot are all jacked up ( I really have no idea of how to translate this, I am so sorry), I know that shouldn't stop me from writing but I am so tired lately…I’m sorry. Anyway, here we are on the second date, I hope you enjoy it and as always, feel free to leave critics on my writing in the comments! Don’t be mean though (and by this, I don’t mean I don’t want criticism, I mean that please be respectful and kind with your critics' ex. Your writing lacks ____, maybe you could____ to make this character more interesting you can___ … you wrote___ wrong, you made a typo here…etc)

And with our further Adieu ( I think that's how its written), let’s dive in

Date 2

Greg POV

I couldn’t believe what I had just done as I leaned against the door feeling butterflies in my stomach, I knew I was moving to forward but I just couldn’t help myself to…

A smile formed on my face at the same time I closed my eyes trying to catch my breath, thinking of the look on Mycroft’s face when my lips connected with his cheek. I could hear his footsteps toward the door.

I couldn't bring myself to move until I heard the car speed away.

After all that had happened that night I just wanted to get some sleep and hopefully dream with those beautiful, piercing green eyes.

When I woke my cheeks hurt and I could only suppose that I had slept all night with a smile on my face, I looked at the hour on my phone

“Shit.” I had overslept and was now late for work.

“The start of the downfall”

“will you shut up…please?”

I got up while looking at the numerous texts from my personal assistant

Greg? -AM

Where are you? -AM

Hey I know you’re the boss and all but it’s getting late -AM

Please get here, Donovan is being a pain. -AM

Sherlock’s here -AM

Gregory Lestrade I swear if you’re late because of screwing Mycroft I’m killing you. -AM

She’s calling us freaks. Get here NOW -AM

I can’t stall Sherlock for much longer -AM

GREG? -AM

Your assistant is stalling. where are you? -SH

Did you sleep with Mycroft? -JW

By the way, thanks for not firing me. But I might quit if you don’t show up. -AM

“Oh god” My mind was racing and I kept thinking -this is bad, this is bad, this is bad-

I raced outside and off to Scotland Yard while looking through my phone

10 missed calls from Angelica Marin

3 missed calls from Sherlock Holmes

2 missed calls from John Watson

1 missed call from Mycroft Holmes

I was about to call him back as I entered to my floor but I was stopped

“Oh thank god! you’re here” I looked up from my phone only to see Donovan “would you please tell the freaks to get out of here?”

“I work here!” Marin looked angry, and given that she had punched Donovan a week ago, I had to calm her down

“Donovan, please. This is not a place for your xenophobia” I said Looking her in the eye, I knew she expected me to be on her side, but the truth is I only kept her on the team because she was good at her job.

She gasped and turned on her heel back to her post “fine. let her destroy our economy”

At this point, Angie was clenching her fists and mumbling in Spanish…again “Maldita podia immigrants” (immigrant hating bitch)

I sighed “where’s Sherlock?”

That seemed to bring her back to reality, she signed for me to follow her and I did, to my surprise, the younger Holmes had not invited himself into my office and was waiting for me outside with John.

“Ah, Lestrade I see you finally decided to show up”

“Hello, Sherlock. We talked about this last night. you will not partake in this case”

“Actually…” John started “… we’re not here for that”

Angie’s neck almost snapped when she turned to John “you mean to tell me I have been stalling for nothing all this goddamn time?” Sherlock smiled, this time getting the reaction he hoped to get the last night from both Angie and…John? was John really blushing at Sherlock?

“Yes, but we did not say a thing because it was honestly quite fun watching you squirm” he said

“Oh…well fuck you too then,” she told him

I turned to John who still couldn't seem to get his eyes off Sherlock and his face back to normal colour…It reminded me of myself when I looked at Mycroft. In the short time, I had spent thinking the other two had managed to somehow start fighting about…something to do with deduction techniques and at the time I did not have the energy or the willpower in me to stop them so I just dragged John along with me in the office. “So, why are you really here?”

“Well…” he muttered, still composing himself “…we came here because even though you don’t want us on the case HE does, and he’s been dropping stuff at the flat since you left last night”

“Are you sure it was him?” I questioned

“All the letters and packages had an M in them”

I heard the door open “I see John has put you up to date”

“Yes, he has.”

“What is going on?” asked my PA, looking confused

“Apparently, Moriarty wants them on the case so badly, he has been dropping off things since we left last night”

“Well Shit.” she thought for a second “I’ll help you both with this. Come on”

Before they left I spoke “How much work do I have?”

“None. I took care of it” she smiled at me, but I could see she was tired

“You overwork yourself to much”

“I’m fine” she smiled again and walked off

Sherlock looked back at me “You know she is not fine, she works even more than me and Mycroft combined…well maybe not that much”

“I know, Sherlock” I rolled my eyes at him “I’ll give her a day off or something”

He nodded and walked off with John, leaving me alone in my office once again, I took the phone in my hand looking at Mycroft’s name in my missed calls and after a few seconds of waiting I pressed it, calling him back

“Detective Inspector” his voice sent a chill down my spine

“Will you stop with the formalities? Call me Greg”

“As you wish Gregory”

“I’m guessing that’s all I’m going to get…I told you I’d call you”

Mycroft POV

I was hoping he wouldn’t address that…because the truth was I could not resist myself from calling him, after the night before I had a sudden urge to hear his voice, but I could not say that without sounding like I was not myself, but then again was I? I had no idea because feeling him kissing me on the cheek had changed everything in less than a second. And what could I say apart from that? that he took to long to call and I panicked? that I wanted to talk to him for no reason? every single one gave out that I felt about him the same way he felt about me.

“Yes…well…I…” for the first time In my life I had no idea what to say and I was beginning to panic when I heard a beautiful sound come from the phone, his laugh

“I’m just kidding. I’m glad you called me, It’s only the beginning of the day and I already had two of my employees fight over immigration and one proceeded to fight with your brother over deduction…”

“Sherlock was at your office?” I caught my own voice sounding a bit angry

“Yeah, it would surprise you how often he comes here…but this time it was about Moriarty”

“Oh…”

“Something wrong?”

“No, not at all” was I…jealous? no, I had never known such emotion, but then again, I had never met anyone like Gregory, I had never met anyone that made me feel the way I felt about him.

My mind was racing, I was jealous of my own brother because he got to spend more time with Gregory than I did…I found mad¡self thinking what if he was actually trying to get with him. I shook those thoughts off, Sherlock was in love with John, It was clearer than water.

“My? You still there?” he snapped me out of my thoughts

“Yes, yes I am here. Did you just call me My?”

“I did”I could almost hear him smiling

“You get to call me Gregory, so I’m going to call you My, and If you don’t like it, well there’s nothing you can do about it”

“It is better than Myc. so I will let you”

He laughed again

“Let me?”

“Yes”

“Alright…hey, when are you free again?”

-Maybe in the next century- I thought to myself, knowing well how busy I was

“Actually I’m free the day after tomorrow” I texted my new Personal assistant since Anthea had childishly quit after I told her I did not share her feelings for me

I need the day after tomorrow cleared out after 5 o’clock -M

You have a meeting with the Queen that day, you are either crazy or with a death wish if you want me to postpone that -AM

“Great, I’ll pick you up this time, at 7 sharp…could you…?”

“I’ll send you my address”

“Perfect, see you soon”

“I am looking forward to it”

I’m going out with Gregory -M

Consider it done. Have fun! (If you tell him I'm working for you, you’re dead) -AM

I smiled hanging up the phone

You really couldn’t wait to see him, could you? -AM

Shut up and get back to work -M

I’m not talking, I’m texting -AM

Then stop -M

Fine -AM

The rest of that day and the whole next day seemed to last forever because the only thing I wanted to do was see Gregory again, so when there where only a few hours left for him to come, I was already ready to go.

How could he be doing this to me? Everything about him seemed surreal, the way his hands went through his hair when he was stressed, the way he looked at me, just…everything, from his eyes to the very tip of his toes…

A knock on the door snapped me out of my thought process, and to my surprise, it was him

“You’re early” I eyed him, he looked more relaxed than last time and he was looking more casual, which to me, looked incredibly sexy.

“Yes…um, well…I mean…the truth is… I-I couldn’t wait to see you”

I turned my face to the inside of the house trying to avoid him seeing the pinkish shade that was spreading across my cheeks

“Wow, you remember things vividly”

I cleared my throat “Shall we be going?”

“Um…yes” he looked deeply embarrassed about making that comment, and for some reason, I couldn’t yet understand, I wanted to make him feel better so I spoke, and before I knew it my feelings were revealed too

“You know Gregory…the truth is…I couldn’t wait to see you too.”

The grin that spread across his face was as big and bright as the Andromeda Galaxy, or even brighter… I was left dazzled for a few moments before I realized he had the car door opened for me and was waiting for me to get inside, as I did I gave him a small smile, hoping the blush in my face was not that noticeable.

“Where are we going?” I said, making him laugh

“What?”

He looked at me smiling “Like you said ‘it’s a surprise’”

“Very well then…I’ll wait”

The car ride was surprisingly fun to me, given the fact that “fun” was not something I was used to, at least not until I met…Gregory. Even from the start, something clicked when I spent time with him.

When I saw the place my body stiffed, It was not what I was used too, being the person I was, my type of place had always been something more…elegant. However, thinking about it made me realize, that must’ve been the same way Gregory felt on our last encounter.

“I know it’s not as posh…but, I thought this time I’d take you to a different place” he looked at me, clearly worried about what I had to say about it

“It seems…ordinary”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Good”

“Really?”

“Yes”

As we stepped in, I felt my heart rate increase rapidly…I was feeling very uncomfortable and I noticed Gregory could sense that.

“I know this isn’t what you’re used to but, I promise it’ll be fun. Trust me on this one.”

I nodded, and we headed to a booth at the back of the pub. He ordered for the both of us

“You don’t remember the rest, do you?”

“I am not answering that question”

Sherlock’s POV

John was making dinner in the kitchen for once and Rosie was with Molly so we were alone for the night…It was the perfect moment to tell him…how I felt

“John”

“Busy.”

“John”

“Give me a moment Sherlock”

“John”

“One minute”

“John!”

“WHAT?!”

He turned to me, clearly annoyed, but that wasn’t stopping me, not this time

“I have something to tell you”

“Well say it quickly, because in case you have not noticed I have the damn stove on!”

“John, I am…”

the phone rang. -why now?- I thought to myself backing away from his beautiful face to answer

“What?” I had never heard my own voice sound so annoyed

“Sherlock, I’m so sorry to interrupt you, but you have got to pick up your brother. please” her again?

“How did you know…? never mind. what do you mean?”

“Well, let’s just say I may or may not have found Greg and Mycroft kissing in a pub downtown, both drunk beyond reason and I cannot carry both so PLEASE help me. I promise I’ll repay you”

“How?”

“I’ll help you tell John you love him”

A smile went across my face “Deal”

“I’ll send you my location, now hurry!”

John looked at me “Who was that?”

“Lestrade’s assistant”

“What did she want?”

“Apparently my brother is drunk for some reason and making out with Graham”

“Greg, Sherlock honestly, I’ve told you a thousand times…” his face paused for a second as he processed what I had just said “…Mycroft…Mycroft Holmes…THE Mycroft Holmes…Is drunk?”

“And making out with Lestrade, yes”

“No no no, I believe that part, I just never thought he’d get drunk”

“Well he did, and now we have to pick him up”

“We?”

“I am not carrying him alone to his house. come along, we have a fat person to take home”

“Sherlock!”

“Not like it’s a lie”

“Alright…fine, I’ll go with you”

The trip to the pub was silent, and the little courage I had had to tell him…it was all gone.

When we finally arrived we found one of the strangest scenes I’ve ever seen in my life, Marin was puling Lestrade by his coat, almost carrying him out while both Mycroft and he whined, asking to be left alone.

“Oh god. I have got to record this.” spoke John pulling out his phone “Mycroft Holmes drunk. this video is pure gold”

“John now is not the time,” I said while pulling my brother off Lestrade, who he was hugging at the time

“Thank you, I couldn’t get him off” grumbled Lestrade’s assistant “John! Sherlock’s right, stop recording and help!”

“I am helping, you can use this to blackmail them” laughed John

This time I didn’t bother to answer, I couldn’t, Mycroft weighed more than I thought he would. Finally, we could get him to his house and laid him down on the couch, that is to say, I did both things while John recorded everything with the stupid phone.

Finally got Greg home -AM

Who? -SH

Lestrade. My boss. -AM

What do I care? -SH

Never mind -AM

Greg POV

My head hurt like hell, and the last thing I remembered from the night before was having a few pints with Mycroft and then…pure static, the harder I tried to remember, the more my head hurt. I looked at my phone to see if could get any clues as to what had happened. There was a note next to it.

Next time you get this drunk, I am not picking you up -Angelica M.

-oh no- I thought, had I done something, regrettable? Had I kissed Mycroft? Or worse? I decided to text the person that had brought me home to ask when I got a call, at first I didn’t recognise the number, but then it dawned on me, it was someone who I had tried to erase from my life and that of it wasn’t because she was crazy, I’d probably already be free.

It was my wife.

———————-

Finally finished writing this!! I’m so fucking sorry it took so long…There’s been a lot going on recently. I went to England And it was the best thing that’s ever happened to me.

If you want to comment, Vote, share or leave feedback, yada yada yada.…I’d really appreciate it!

I promise you this is the first and last time I take this long with something.

Love you all!!


End file.
